


within these walls

by bisexualbarry



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Last of Us
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: 5 times Wade tries surprising Peter with Valentine's Day gifts + the 1 time Peter surprises Wade.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Isnt't It Bromantic - Spideypool Valentine's Day Challenge 2020





	within these walls

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for the Isn't It Bromantic Valentine's Day Challenge that i did not make in my own timezones, but time is fake
> 
> anyway, no knowledge of tlou is needed whatsoever, i just stole the universe to play in

**1**

The first time Peter meets Wade is when he’s strolling along the outer wall on one of the rare days he doesn’t have any patrols scheduled. Peter’s been in the small community for roughly four months now, and he doesn’t really have any friends yet. It’s hard to trust people when there’s people that thrived off killing others for supplies. He has a suspicion it will be a while before people are willing to fully welcome him.

That isn’t to say they all treat him poorly. That’s far from the truth, in fact. They were willing enough to let him in and set him up on a patrol schedule with others to help protect their small town. Even with the towering walls surrounding them and the imposing sight of the hydroelectric dam sitting on the river, they often have to fight off infected and the occasional raid from other survivors.

There’s a man sitting by himself roughly ten feet in front of him. He’s sitting criss-crossed with his head bent over the journal in his hands and writing something quickly. He seems to be frustrated with whatever it is he’s doing, but he’s persistent to get it down.

“Hello,” Peter greets politely, giving the man a small smile when he gets closer.

The man’s head snaps up, eyes as bright as the sky despite being partially hidden by thick blond hair. He quickly snaps the journal closed and stands up. At full height, Peter has to tilt his head just a bit to keep eye contact with those bright blues.

“Hey, Bambi. You’re the newbie, right?” he asks, leaning against the wall a bit. It’s still slick from the rain earlier, so he flails a little as the wet concrete makes him slide a little. Once he composes himself, he grins widely as Peter snickers.

“Something tells me you already know that,” Peter replies, unable to help the smile on his own face. “Word spreads fast in an area this small.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Wade looks around, smiling turning fond as he looks at the tiny settlement. “They’re good people, though.”

“Yeah.” Peter looks over the smattering of buildings himself and sighs softly. “I’ve been on my own for so long, I forgot not everyone wants to kill you on sight. Definitely a nice change.”

“What sort of people do you hang out with, baby boy?”

Peter’s cheeks burn at the nickname, and he does his best to shove it down. “My name’s Peter, by the way.”

“I’m Wade,” the other man tells him, looking at Peter in a way that he can’t decipher.

“So, uh. What are you working on?” Peter asks, gesturing to the journal.

“Oh, uh. Nothing,” Wade says quickly. He hides the journal behind his back and clears his throat. For a man his size, he suddenly looks very small at that moment. Almost like he’s trying to curl into a ball and roll away. “Do you know what Valentine’s Day is?”

Peter makes a face. “It sounds vaguely familiar. Think I may have seen some old cards in a store one time and never thought twice about it. Why do you ask?”

Wade’s face falls a little and it makes Peter want to take back his words. “Don’t worry about it, Sweety Petey.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter bites his bottom lip roughly. “Want to hang out later or something? I don’t really know anyone around here, and I think a more in depth tour would be nice.”

Wade’s smile is so blinding all of a sudden. Peter isn’t sure if he can handle being around Wade if he’s wearing such a gorgeous smile all the time.

“Sounds like a plan, cupcake.”

  
  


**2**

There’s dirt caked in every crevice of his hands and shoved under his fingernails from the hours he spent working in the gardens earlier that afternoon. He hates feeling useless outside of patrol, so he’s offered to help Mary Jane run the community garden. Over the time he’s been helping there, he’s befriended both MJ and another girl named Gwen. They’re both lovely women, even if Peter’s a little terrified of them.

He’s down by the river with MJ and Gwen, scrubbing away at all the grime covering his hands. The two women are chattering away about their significant others, Harry and Ned, just a few feet away from Peter. It’s a nice day out, and getting warmer with each day as summer grows closer.

Normally, Peter cleans his hands within the walls, but he’s been itching to make his way down to the riverside and watch all the surrounding nature. There’s a large forest bordering their town and Peter loves seeing what wildlife he can spot while out patrolling or just walking.

MJ and Gwen’s gossip quiets as another person approaches. When Peter looks up, he sees it’s just Wade and he grins.

“Hey, Wade!” he greets, drying his hands on his jeans and standing up. He brushes the dirt off his legs as best he can, but it doesn’t do much when the material’s permanently stained. “I thought you were out patrolling?”

“I’m done for the day.” Wade playfully wiggles his fingers at the two women, who just snicker in response. “Mind if I take this pretty babe off your hands?”

“Go ahead. He spent all day thinking about your ass anyway,” MJ says, smirk widening when Gwen elbows her.

“I did not,” Peter says quickly, his whole face turning bright red.

“Thinking about my dick, then?” Wade teases with a wink.

Peter wants the ground to swallow him whole as he quickly turns and glares at his laughing friends. “I hate you all.”

“C’mon, cutie. I have something for you.” Wade links his arm with Peter’s and totes him away.

Peter relaxes a little as Wade doesn’t push any further. It’s one of the things Peter appreciates most about the man. Despite all the ribbing and flirtation, he’ll never push things too far whenever he notices Peter getting too uncomfortable. He leans more into Wade’s side as they walk back into the parameters of the wall and towards Peter’s house.

Peter raises an eyebrow in question when he sees where they’re going, but nothing on Wade’s face gives away any indication of what he’s up to.

When they get to his small shack of a house, Peter blinks a minute in surprise at seeing two large sunflowers on either side of his door. They’re easily as tall as Peter himself and Peter wonders just how Wade was able to bring them to his house and  _ plant them _ all without Peter even noticing.

He’s noticeably gaping at them, unsure of how even to approach it. Or what question would even be more appropriate to go first. He ends up settling on, “Huh?”

“I grew them out in a field not too far away from here. I had a buddy of mine help me dig them up and replant them here. What do you think?” Wade’s nervous, shifting a little from foot to foot.

“They’re beautiful, Wade,” Peter breathes out, grinning. “I don’t even remember telling you that I liked them, how do you remember?”

“I remember everything you tell me about yourself,” Wade says softly, taking Peter by surprise. He then clears his throat. “So. Do you remember our lessons on holidays, young man?”

Trying his best to hide his grin, Peter turns and looks at Wade with the best stern face he can muster. “Why yes, old man—” he easily dodges the flick to his forehead, “—though we celebrated Christmas a while ago. You made me that bracelet, remember? I don’t understand what this would be for.”

Wade’s smile turns a bit fake, just then, and Peter instantly wants to know what he did wrong.

“It was worth a shot,” he mutters to himself before putting another bright smile on his face. “I’m glad you like it, sunshine. Felt appropriate to put in front of your house.”

Peter easily folds into Wade’s embrace as the man pulls him into a hug, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s missing something.

  
  


**3**

Peter’s starting to grow increasingly worried the longer Wade’s patrol team is out. They’re due for a bad storm that night, even the most desperate of hunters hide out somewhere to wait it out. There’s no sign of them anywhere, and the sky’s gradually growing darker.

“You’re going to wear a path in your floor,” MJ snarks from where she’s sitting at his table. She’s cleaning her pistol and reloading it with the extra ammo she found earlier while looking for supplies with her hunting party. “They’re not stupid, they’ll be back before the storm hits.”

“I know that,” Peter says, frustrated. He runs a hand through his already messy hair. “I just… can’t help it.”

MJ sighs from somewhere behind him and a chair scrapes against his floor. He nearly jumps out of his skin when she places her hand gently on his shoulder.

“You need to relax,” MJ tells him gently. “Seriously. It won’t do any good if you worry yourself sick.”

Peter’s shoulders slump. She’s right, of course. Wade will just work himself into a bigger fret if he finds out Peter made himself sick worrying over Wade.

“C’mon. Your boyfriend will still be in one piece if you take a quick nap. I’ll keep the fire going, but you need sleep. Your eyebags are nearly as dark as the sky outside.” She gently pushes him towards his bedroom, ignoring the glare he sends back her way.

The minute he collapses on his bed, however, he’s out like a light.

Wade’s the one to wake him up a couple hours later. Peter feels nothing but relief as he crushes his boyfriend to his chest, blubbering out “thank God you’re safe” over and over again.

A hand pushes up the back of his shirt and Peter shivers a little as Wade’s cold hand makes contact with his warm skin. “I’m okay, baby boy,” Wade says softly, letting Peter squish him as close as humanly possible.

Peter pulls away just enough to get a good look at Wade’s face. There’s a new scar going from his right temple and stopping just under his eye. There’s still blood dried on his skin and Peter pulls Wade standing and pushes him into the next room.

“What the fuck happened?” he asks, grabbing a bowl and pouring water into it from one of his jugs. He grabs a clean rag and dips it into the bowl while instructing Wade to sit at his table.

“Got ambushed,” Wade admits, making a face when Peter starts cleaning away the dried blood. “Small group of hunters. Maybe five or six. We were able to take them out, but they went down fighting. Nearly killed Steve.”

“Jesus,” Peter breathes out. The water in the bowl is slowly tinting red. Wade shucks off his jacket and Peter cleans the rest of the wounds and wraps the worst of them in bandages. “I’m glad you’re all alright.”

“Yeah, me too. Tony was paranoid about making it before the storm, and the fucking ambush didn’t help.” Wade lets out a huff.

“Don’t you guys take the same route? I didn’t think you’d get far enough out to worry about those sorts of things.” Peter sets the bowl onto the counter so he can dump it outside once it’s done raining.

“Tony thinks there’s a group of hunters watching our paths. We went a different way thinking we could throw them off. He thinks the group that attacked were part of them.” Wade winces as he moves his arms, but settles further into the chair. “Besides, I may have spent too long looting through one of the houses.”

“You don’t have anymore space in that house of yours for anymore collectables,” Peter teases him lightly. He’s warming up some of the soup he made earlier for Wade to eat. He isn’t sure when Wade ate last, but at least the soup will warm him up.

“It’s not for me.”

Peter looks up in time to see Wade pull a small object out of his pocket. It isn’t until he’s handing Wade a bowl of soup when he catches sight of what it is. It’s a mostly intact doll that’s still a bit soaked from the rain. It seems to be in pretty decent condition as Wade wipes away a bit of dirt.

“I know how worried you get whenever I’m out there, and it’s only seemed to have gotten worse since we started dating,” Wade says softly, not looking up from the doll’s blonde curls. “So, I don’t know. I figured if you had a little buddy with you whenever I’m gone, you could just snuggle it or something until I get back.”

Peter feels a warmth spread throughout his entire body at Wade’s words. “Wade...” he breathes out.

He carefully straddles Wade on the chair and pulls him in for a sweet kiss that lasts longer than he intended it to. When he pulls back, he sees Wade blushing. Peter smiles at him and gently brushes Wade’s bangs out of his eyes. He makes a mental note to cut Wade’s hair some point soon.

“It’s a very sweet idea, thank you,” he says softly. He takes the doll out of Wade’s hand and inspects it. It’s still pretty filthy thanks to the years of neglect, but it’s still in good condition and anything else Peter will be able to easily fix up.

Wade noses at Peter’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple afterwards. “Happy Valentine's Day,” he murmurs into the brown locks, lost to Peter as the rain outside picks up and drowns out of the soft words.

“What’d you say?” Peter asks when it calms down enough to be able to talk.

Wade just shakes his head. “I’m just happy to see you happy, baby boy.”

  
  


**4**

Wade’s definitely up to something, but Peter can’t put his finger on what. It’s driving him mad, but Wade’s sneaky enough to be able to hide it every time Peter thinks he’s figured it out.

“You know what it is, don’t you?” Peter corners MJ one day, staring her down.

The redhead just smirks. “I do, but you won’t be getting anything out of me, if that’s what you’re hinting at. I swore to Wade I wouldn’t tell you.”

“But you like me more,” Peter whines, crossing his arms childishly.

MJ rolls her eyes. “I like both of you morons plenty. And I’m still not telling you.”

Peter huffs, but lets the matter drop as he continues to help MJ in the gardens. It’s grown quite a bit since Peter arrived a few years ago. Their little town has grown as well and Peter isn’t on patrol as often as he would like, even though he logically knows it’s better to keep well rested people out. Wade’s usually out at least two to three times a week. He’s higher up on the chain than Peter is.

“Are you going on the next hunting trip?” Gwen asks Peter. “Harry’s still not up to take his turn this week, and he offered to put in word for you to join. I know how much you’ve been itching to go out.”

Peter hums softly. “It wouldn’t hurt. I know Wade will still be out for a few hours.”

“I’ll let him know, then,” Gwen says, packing her things up. “They’re supposed to be heading out in an hour or so. Just meet Conner at the entrance gate and he’ll catch you up to speed.”

“Thanks, Gwen.”

Gwen shoots him a smile before heading off towards the house she shares with her husband. MJ keeps teasing Gwen about new little ones soon, but with the way Harry and Gwen are both active in hunts and patrols, Peter doesn’t think the likelihood may be there yet.

Peter’s the last one to arrive, and there’s already an apology ready on his lips when Conner cuts him off before he can start.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” he says easily. He hands Peter a rifle. “We’re heading to a nearby suburb about an hour away for some supplies. Some scouts found it earlier this week, but we haven’t been able to send a party out there yet. Everyone be prepared for the worst, even if it doesn’t end up happening. We can never be too careful when we’re venturing out, so keep your eyes sharp.”

Peter climbs onto the horse assigned to him and follows behind Conner. He’s made sure that MJ let Wade know where he is in case Wade got home before him. Though with how far away they’re going, he thinks it’ll be a possibility.

The summer heat is sticking to his skin like a second layer. Despite the slight breeze he gets from riding a horse, it isn’t enough to keep any of them cool. It’s just after midday, and Peter guesses they might not be there too long if the trip is so lengthy. With hunting trips like scavenging, it’s always best to do it while the sun’s still up.

They stop to let the horses drink at one of the streams they come across. Conner’s looking a bit worried, but not willing to share with anyone else. Peter meets his eyes and the other man shoots him a tight smile before looking away.

It doesn’t take them too much longer to reach the clutter of houses. Many of them are still boarded up, vines growing up the sides like hands reaching the sun. They split up into pairs and each head to a different house. Peter heads with Conner to one of the houses near the end of the street.

“Everything alright?” he asks Conner. They’re a bit separated from the others now, so he hopes Conner will share with him now.

“Peachy,” is the short reply he gets.

Peter frowns, but lets it drop as he dismounts. He ties the horse loosely to the rotting porch railing and head inside. It takes some muscle to get the door open, but it gives way with enough force. He goes stumbling a bit, but rights himself before he can go face-planting.

The house itself doesn’t look like time’s touched it much since the owners left. The furniture’s still mostly in one piece and photos still line the walls and shelves. Conner doesn’t speak to him as he quickly goes to work looking in the kitchen.

“I’ll take the upstairs,” he tells Conner before heading up the stairs. They creak dangerously under his weight, but hold.

He immediately walks into a hallway. There are two doors to his left and one to the right. The one on the right is a bathroom with an empty cupboard and nothing of use to even grab. In the next room, there are upturned dressers and clothes falling out of the closet. A half packed suitcase sits on the bed, filled with different personal items that Peter feels an ache in his chest that they left it behind.

Any clothes that can be saved or worn get folded and put into the bag he’s carrying with him. Many of the clothes have been damaged beyond repair from different bugs and wildlife that have snuck in over the years. He goes through the suitcase with a heavy heart and grabs some children’s books to take with him.

The next room he goes into is for a young child. The walls are a deep blue with spaceships and stars painted all over. There’s a bed shoved into the corner that’s still unmade, age and time reducing the mattress to a lumpy skeleton of what it once was. He doesn’t find much else in there, but does grab some more clothes to give to the children when he gets back.

Peter’s kneeling on the ground and rifling through the toy chest when the unmistakable feeling of a gun barrel presses to the back of his head. He instantly freezes, dropping a toy car he was looking at.

“You weren’t supposed to be with us, you know,” Conner says, making Peter swallow thickly. “I was supposed to hand off the other pretty boy.”

“What do you want, Conner?” Peter asks tensely, not daring to move a muscle.

“I suppose I can get more out of you,” Conner tells him, chuckling a little. “You are younger, after all.”

Peter closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “Who’s to say the others of the group won’t stop you?”

“Don’t worry. The group I’m handing you off to will keep them busy.” Conner presses the gun harder to Peter’s skull. “Now stand up.”

“I can’t when you have a gun bruising my head,” Peter snarks. Another retort dies on his tongue when he hears a click.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Peter stands on shaky legs, clinging onto his bag tightly. He uses it as a shield, even though it won’t do anything when push comes to shove. Conner takes the rifle from him before gesturing for Peter to head down the stairs. Just as his foot touches the last step, shots start ringing out.

“Don’t worry about them,” Conner says, pushing Peter forward.

Outside is a bit of a madhouse. The people from their community are fighting hard against the hunters. In Peter’s mind, it looks like a pretty even fight, but he knows from experience there’s always more than meets the eye.

Peter can’t look at any of them as Conner roughly grabs his arm and starts dragging him down the street and towards one of the houses surrounded by strange men. One of them smirks when he catches sight of Peter.

“Boss’ll like him more.”

“Fuck off,” Peter snarls, but it just makes the man laugh.

There’s only one man inside when Conner drags him in. The rest must be acting as bodyguards outside, and being alone with the rough looking man makes Peter’s stomach churn uncomfortably.

“Not the one you wanted, but it’s the one we got,” Conner says, shoving Peter forward. “I want my payment.”

“Alex outside will give you what you asked for,” he says easily, smirking to himself.

Peter glares at Conner as the man leaves, closing the door behind him. When there’s a hand on his arm, Peter immediately turns and punches the man square in the face. His already dark eyes go even darker.

“I’ll give you another chance to stop being such a bitch—” he’s cut off when Peter spits in his face.

“Fuck you,” Peter growls out, backing away. Conner was dumb enough to not take away the gun tucked away in the back of his jeans.

The man launches himself forward at Peter, knife in hand. Peter quickly dodges and takes his gun out of his holding spot and holds it in front of him. The man pauses, growling.

“Don’t be stupid,” he says.

“You’re the stupid one. What’s the saying? Don’t bring a knife to a gun fight,” he says before pulling the trigger.

While a gunshot amongst the chaos is certainly nothing to think twice about, the fact that it’s coming from _this_ house is enough to send a thundering of footsteps up the stairs. Peter only has moments to think before he’s flinging himself out of the window and gripping tightly onto the drainpipe as he slides down. He falls off halfway and hears a _snap_ as he lands.

Pain is ringing throughout his body, but adrenaline keeps him on his feet as he runs to his horse. Conner’s horse is already gone, the bastard likely telling everyone that their whole group was ambushed and killed. People are shouting at him and running quickly towards him as he fumbles to untie the horse and climb on.

Since Conner lead them here, Peter doesn’t know where he’s going, but he runs the horse straight into the woods and doesn’t look back.

It takes Peter hours longer than he would’ve liked to get back. Night’s already set and he’s exhausted and hurting. Any adrenaline he had left a while ago and his ankle’s throbbing. He can see people milling about as he approaches, but he can’t find Wade anywhere in the crowd.

Peter gets stopped by one of the guards who looks like he sees a ghost when he recognizes who’s riding. They let him in easily and he’s lead to the medical building where his ankle’s treated and wrapped.

He’s lightly dozing when Wade, MJ, and Gwen come barreling in, all looking different mixtures of worried and relieved.

“What happened?” MJ demands. “Conner came back telling everybody the group got killed.”

“Fucking Conner set us up,” Peter says, adjusting to get a little more comfortable on the bed he’s laying in. “He was going to trade Harry for guns, but used me instead since Harry couldn’t come.”

“What the fuck?” Gwen asks, looking furious. “Peter, you need to tell the others.”

“I will, don’t worry. I just spent hours wandering around, let me rest for a minute.” Peter closes his eyes, but opens them once more when he feels a rough hand cup his cheek.

Wade looks like he’s been crying the entire time, and wastes little time in pressing his lips to Peter’s. “I thought I lost you,” he whispers, putting his forehead to Peter’s. Distantly, he can hear the girls leave. “Peter, baby, I was so scared. I don’t know what I’d do if I had lost you.”

“Be bored out of your mind?” Peter jokes.

Wade smiles a little bit, but it’s sad. He sits up a little bit and riffles through his pockets. He pulls out a small silver band and plays with it in his hands. “I’ve spent the last month or so trying to make this perfect for you. MJ said I was wasting material, but didn’t protest much after that.

Peter’s smiling as he looks at it. If it’s what he thinks it is, he’s ready to start crying at any minute.

“Will you marry me, Peter?” Wade asks, offering the ring to Peter. “I was actually going to give it to you yesterday since it was—”

“Yes, Wade, I will,” Peter interrupts, unable to stop smiling.

Wade grins back and slides the ring onto Peter’s left ring finger before pulling him into a long kiss. Rings aren’t something that are very common nowadays. The materials used to make them are often used to make something more useful. Wade must’ve had to do a lot of bribing and convincing for him to get one made for Peter.

“I love you so much,” Peter says, not bothering to wipe away his tears.

“I love you, too.”

  
  


**5**

“Wade, you can’t be serious.”

Wade looks really proud of himself, which is something Peter would usually find absolutely adorable on his husband. Now, however, Peter can’t find it in himself to be much more than annoyed.

“‘Course I am, honeybuns! I made it just for us!”

Peter runs a hand down his face, letting out a soft sigh. He takes a moment to collect himself before he’s staring down at the haphazardly made shelf Wade put in their kitchen. It resembles nothing of what Peter told him he wanted, and Peter’s starting to wonder if the man even listened to him.

“Babe, c’mon. Our pots won’t fit on that. You made them too short,” Peter says, gesturing to the thing. Wade’s a damn good carpenter, is the thing. Peter feels almost offended at the lack of care Wade put into something that’s going into their home.

“It’s not for our pots, silly.” Wade playfully ruffles his hair. “It’s for our knickknacks!”

“Our knickknacks,” Peter parrots, feeling more of a headache coming on. He rubs the bridge of his nose. “Wade, we have nowhere to put our cooking pots, which is why I asked for the shelf in the first place.”

Wade deflates and Peter almost feels bad. He’s too frustrated with his husband to feel properly guilty, and he knows he’ll regret that later.

“Sorry,” Wade mutters, shifting uncomfortably in place. “I just wanted our home to look pretty, you know. I feel guilty that we don’t get to spend too much time together here since we’ve been so busy with different things since moving in. I figured, you know, we need some sort of personal touch.”

Peter feels any irritation completely evaporate at Wade’s words. His husband’s far too sweet for his own good. “Wade,” he says softly, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry I got mad. It’s a beautiful shelf. I would be honored to put our knickknacks on it.”

Wade wraps his arms around Peter’s waist and buries his face into the crook of Peter’s neck. He’s bending down at what must be an uncomfortable angle, but they’ve done this enough times that Wade insists he loves it.

“I’ll still make you the shelf you want,” Wade mutters into Peter’s neck. Peter shivers at the feeling. “It will be a gift for you.”

Peter smiles and kisses the side of Wade’s head. “Anything you give me will be enough.”

  
  


**+1**

Wade’s rambled enough about holidays over the years that Peter has a far better understanding of them than he did when he first met the man. Even though most of the miniscule ones are still completely lost on Peter, there’s been one that Wade seems to mention at least once a year, even though they’re at the most random times.

“Why do you need our help with this?” Gwen asks, flipping through the pages Peter’s laid out all over the table.

“Because you love me and want to help me surprise Wade?” Peter asks, giving them the sweetest smile he can manage.

Gwen wants to frown, but the smile on her face quickly takes over. MJ looks just as amused even though she wants to be here even less than Gwen does.

“It is sweet, I’ll admit. I’ve never heard of the holiday, though, so I’m not sure how much help we’ll really be,” Gwen says, looking over Peter’s drawings. “When is it?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. Wade springs it on me whenever he wants. It’s one of the main reasons I haven’t been able to figure out what holiday he’s even referencing to. Either way, there’s no real deadline, I guess. Just as soon as we can finish it.” Peter smiles at both of them. “Thank you, again.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky we love you so much.”

It doesn’t take them as long as Peter thought it would. They finish up every design Peter drew out and he’s pleased to see how well it turned out. Sure, his hands were cramping and he’s bled more in the past few weeks than he has in months on patrol, but he’s still happy.

When Wade gets home that night, Peter eagerly shoves the bag into Wade’s hand. It’s a plain brown packaging surrounding the object, even as Wade tries to guess what it is based on feeling alone.

“Open it!” Peter demands after a bit. Wade’s smirking at him now. “I can and will take it back.”

“I’m just teasing you, sweetcheeks.” Wade kisses his cheek before going back to the object.

He unwraps it carefully and colorful fabric spills out. It’s thick enough to keep them warm during the colder months, but still thin enough to be able to use it when it’s not quite as freezing out. Peter, Gwen, and MJ made the quilt quite large, and seeing it once more as Wade holds it up, he’s glad he did.

“They’re all different things that remind me of you,” Peter says softly. “See, here’s the sunflowers from when you planted those big ones in front of my house. This baby represents the doll. And, um. The clouds remind me of your eyes because your eyes are as blue as the sky.” When Wade doesn’t say anything, Peter grows worried. “You don’t like it.”

“Peter,” Wade says, voice strained. “Baby, I love it. I’m… I’m just overwhelmed. What’s the occasion?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” Peter tries, though it sounds more like a question. “I never know when it’s supposed to be since you change it every year, but… I wanted to surprise you this year.”

The quilt goes falling to the floor and before Peter can complain, he’s swept up in _Wade_ and kissing his husband back with as much emotion as Wade’s pouring into it. He feels a little dazed when Wade eventually pulls back.

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me,” he says before pulling Peter back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
